Halo: Combat Evolved Trial
Introduction The Halo Trial is a Demo version for the Halo: Combat Evolved game, for both PC and Mac. It lets players get a feel of Halo: Combat Evolved without them having to pay for it, but at the same time, wanting more of it. It features two levels, the campaign level the Silent Cartographer and the multiplayer level Blood Gulch. Settings The player can log on to Gamespy (No account needed) and their profile will say that they are up to the level The Silent Cartographer. It also has all the normal settings information, such as audio and video settings, normal features and preferences. Single Player Campaign The player can play the Silent Cartographer mission. This demo is for Mac and PC as the retail version of Halo: Combat Evolved has the game for Xbox, PC, and MAC. You cannot save the game; if you click continue after quitting, you will start the level again. Multiplayer Game Servers The player can log onto Gamespy but needs to enter in the IP address. Also you can use GameRanger but you need to turn on GameRanger and you need to again enter the IP address, or you can go to the 'join game' page. There are no dedicated servers, so most servers are short lived because the host will not be available most of the time. Blood Gulch There is only a single map in the demo, Blood Gulch, capable of hosting up to sixteen players per game. There are two gametypes: CTF Classic (First to 3 Flag Captures) and Free-For-All Slayer (First to 25 Kills). But it is also possible to hack out the other standard gametypes like Oddball, Race, etc. and play them online without any problems. Modding With the popularization of Halo: Combat Evolved Trial, there have been many 3rd party applications made to edit Halo maps. An example would be Halo Map Tools (HMT). There are thousands (maybe more) of modded maps. This is probably due to the fact that acquiring and using Halo editing applications is very easy. An example of a typical mod would be the standard "Scorpion in Demo" mod which obviously includes a Scorpion Tank. Mods are not only for Multiplayer, they can also be used in Campaign. 300px Trivia * When the player closes the demo, an advertisement for the full Halo PC appears, which features Sergeant Johnson telling (almost ordering) the player to buy a copy of the full version. However, one can simply bypass the advertisement by pressing Alt + F4 or Ctrl + Alt + Delete and ending the program, or by using the -novideo command line parameter on a windows. On a Mac, the player can just press Escape or Enter. [[Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved_Ad,_Demo,_Video,_sgt._johnson-1218178842-484|300px|Sgt. Johnson's ad of the full version of Halo: Combat Evolved]] * The demo contains all of the weapons from the full version. Fuel Rod Canons & Flamethrowers for multiplayer and snipers are only in multiplayer. It also contains half of the vehicles of single player but has a Rocket Warthog and Banshee for multiplayer matters. * Halo: Combat Evolved Trial has maintained incredible popularity since being released in 2003. *During the campaigns level Elites will use Needle]s. *In multiplayer people often take it less serious than the actual x-box counterpart and will teamkill for no reason. Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:UNSC